The Magical Friendship Journey
by Boolia
Summary: Worried that her family might have left her, Winona goes in search of her family. Angel, Opal, Owlowiscious, Gummy, and Tank goes after her. Can the pets find their way back home? Inspired by Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey.
1. Part 1

The Magical Friendship Journey

Part 1

 _"Hurry up, Scoot_!" Rainbow Dash shouted to the little Pegasus who was trying to drag a huge suitcase to a horse carriage with more suitcases on it. Beside the carriage were Rainbow Dash's friends and some of their families, and their pets. Big Macintosh was ready to pull the carriage. They were all going to a special camp in Whinnyconsin with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Only little fillies and colts that just got their cutie marks before a specific date could attend with their friends and families. The camp was only for three days, and then they were going to enjoy the rest of the week in Whinnyconsin, including the Whinnyconsin Wells. The CMC wanted to invite Babs Seed, but she was too busy in Manehattan to go. But first, they had to go to a pet hotel to drop off their pets. Applejack hired somepony to take care of the farm while they were gone. Twilight was worried about leaving her princess duties, but Celestia told her not to worry, and that she needed a vacation.

"You're too young to be going slow!" Granny Smith yelled. "Now, _come on_ , or it'll be nightfall by the time you get here!"

" _Geez Louise_ , Rainbow Dash!" said Scootaloo, who was not giving up. "What did you put in here, rocks?" This confused Pinkie Pie.

 _"Rocks_?" She questioned. "Now that's silly. Why would anypony bring rocks on a trip? There'll be plenty of rocks where we're going."

Scootaloo finally got to the carriage, and lifted the suitcase onto it. She panted in exhaustion. She leaned onto the carriage.

"Scootaloo, are you okay?" Sweetie Belle asked her friend.

"Yeah." Scootaloo answered. "I'm okay, but _man!_ Why did I ever agree to carry Rainbow Dash's suitcase?"

"Because you wanted to help her out." Apple Bloom reminded her. "You _really_ wanted to help." Scootaloo groaned.

"Yeah, but if only I knew how heavy it was, I wouldn't have agreed." She sighed. "Me and my big mouth."

"Well, you did kid." Rainbow Dash said. "And with that I thank you."

"Are you ready to go, lil' fillies?" Applejack asked the three youngsters. .

 _"YES_!" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom shouted at once. Scootaloo was too tired to cheer.

 _"Alright_!" Rainbow Dash cheered. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"But first, we have to drop off our pets." Rarity said. "Camp isn't for civilized pets such as Opal." Opal mused.

"Right." And with that some of the ponies, and pets all hopped on the carriage, and the rest trotted off beside the vehicle. Spike hopped and rid on Twilight's back.

When they reached the pet hotel: GoldieFinch's Pet Paradise, the Mane Six went into the building with their sisters and pets. The others stayed behind.

 _"Hello_?" Twilight called. "We're here to drop off our pets!" A purple pony with glasses then appeared. Her nametag read: GoldieFinch."

 _"Hello_." She greeted them. "And how many critters will be staying with us, and for how long?"

"Six pets." Twilight replied. "for a week." GoldieFinch looked at the six pets and smiled.

"Okay." She gave each of the Mane Six clipboards and forms. "Before you go, fill out these forms so we can supply proper treatment for your pets." The Mane Six went to fill out the forms.

"Don't forget about the specific spot where Winona likes to be rubbed." Apple Bloom reminded her sister. Applejack smiled.

"Don't worry, Sugercube." She assured her. "I didn't forget about that." Winona barked, tail wagging.

 _"Okay_ ," Twilight told GoldieFinch as she was done filling out the forms with the others. "We're all finished." GoldieFinch smiled as she took it.

 _"Perfect!"_ She said. "Now you can all say goodbye to your pets." She collected the clipboards and forms from the ponies. The Mane Six and sisters all looked at their pets.

" _Rarity?_ " Sweetie Belle questioned her sister. "Opal will be all right, _right_?"

"Of course Opal will be all right." Rarity assured her. "Why wouldn't she?"

"Well, what if she'll miss us?"

"We'll miss her as well, as with our other friends with their other pets."

"I mean what if she _really_ misses us? What if she misses us so much that she runs away from this place, and tries to find us? I saw a movie where three pets travel hundreds of miles to be reunited with their family."

"Sweetie Belle," Scootaloo told her. "That was just a movie based on a book written over fifty years ago. This is the real world."

 _"Yeah!"_ Apple Bloom agreed. "We may all miss our pets, but Winona knows we're coming back for her." Apple Bloom looked at the collie. "Right, girl?" Winona barked.

 _"Wow,_ Rainbow!" Pinkie Pie said to her, who was trying hard not to cry. "You're taking this really well. Last time when you had to say goodbye to Tank, you almost made it so winter will never come." Rainbow Dash sniffed, wiping a tear away. She nodded.

"Yup." She said. "I'm already passed it."

" _Good_!" She then burst out crying while hugging Gummy. "Because I'm sure going to miss my Gummy-wummy!"

"Well, _goodbye_ , Owlowiscious." Twilight told the owl. "Maybe I'll get a book as a souvenir, I'll read it to you." Spike rolled his eyes.

"You _always_ want to buy a book when we go places!" The baby dragon said.

"Is the dragon one of the pets?" GoldieFinch wanted to know.

"Oh, no." Spike replied to her. "I'm going with them."

"Oh, well excuse me. All of your pets will be well taken care of."

"That's good to know." Twilight told her. ""We know all of our pets will be in loving hooves." GoldieFinch smiled. Ponies then came in. "These are some of the assistants. They'll take your pets, and take them outside. We'll see you in a week,"

" _See ya_!" All of the ponies and dragons said together.

They all said their farewells to their pets one final time, and then all left.

The assistants then all led the pets outside, where many other pets were. They then left them to play.

The pets all tried to make friends, but the other animals didn't even look at them. This made all of the Mane Six's pets sad.

As nightfall fell, they still didn't make any friends.

"Don't fret, guys." Owlowiscious reassured them as they all got ready for bed. "It only has been half of a day. I'm sure we'll all make friends tomorrow."

"What's the point?" Tank asked with a yawn. "We'll all be out of here in a week, and we don't know about them. I say we don't make any friends, so we don't have to say goodbye, and our hearts won't be broken. I don't want another Rainbow Dash episode."

"And frankly, I don't care if we make any friends." Opal said, and stretched and yawned. "That way, I can get a _lot_ of beauty sleep."

"But, friends will make it _more_ of a fun time!" Winona put in. "If we don't make friends, we won't have much fun. The week will just be plain boring." Gummy rolled his eyes.

"And if Pinkie were here," He spoke. "She wouldn't survive; she _lives_ on fun!"

"Let's all just go to bed." Owlowiscious told them all. "And whatever happens tomorrow, happens." The pets all agreed. They got themselves comfortable, yawned, and fell asleep.

The next day, the pets again tried to make friends, and again with no luck.

"I don't get it." Winona said. "We are all friendly, so why does no animal want to talk to us?" Angel shrugged.

"Not everyone is friendly." He said. "That includes animals." Winona whimpered.

"But, I don't want the week to be boring." She began wagging her tail. "I want it to be fun!" Angel then went off. Owlowiscious noticed this.

"Angel, where are you going?" He wanted to know. Angel rolled a big ball over to them.

"We don't need friends to have fun." He said to all of them. "We can make our own fun! I say we roll this ball to each other; who's with me?"

"If it means having fun, then count me in!" Winona said.

"I'm game." Tank added. The other pets agreed.

 _"Okay!_ " Angel said with a nod. "Here it comes!" He backed up, and kicked the ball to Tank. Tank kicked it to Opal, who was licking her paw.

 _"Come on, Opal_!" The bunny urged the Persian. "You can lick yourself later. Opal sighed.

 _"Oh, alright_!" She said. "If you insist." She kicked the ball to Winona, who kicked it to Gummy. The ball went from animal to animal.

After they played with the ball they played various versions of tag, and Hide And Seek. Though they were having fun, Winona hoped that some animals, or at least one animal would join them, but no animal came.

" _Owlowiscious_?" Winona went over to the owl by the window that night when all of the other pets were sleeping. He was looking at the round moon in the night sky. The owl looked at her. "Will we make any friends?"

 _"Perhaps_." Owlowiscious replied. "Perhaps not. But whatever happens, you got to have faith, and patience. If not, you got to take matters into your own paws. If you can't make any friends, do what Angel said, and make your own fun. We're not here very long after all." Winona smiled.

 _"Thanks_ , Owlowiscious! You're very wise." And with that, the dog went back to her spot, did some circles, and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Winona awoke and saw some Guinea pigs playing with a soft soccer ball with each other. One of them tripped, and fell to the floor. The other tripped over his friend, and then they both laughed and laughed. Owlowiscious, who saw this, flew over to the sad dog.

"You miss not having other friends?" Owlowiscious guessed. Winona sighed.

"You know it." She told him. "It's not like I don't like hanging around with you and our other friends, believe me, I do. But, I can hang with you guys anytime I want, but I want other friends too. Friends who I may not see again, if you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean, Winona. And I'm proud of you for wanting to make new friends, even though it means not seeing them again. And friends don't really leave, they stay forever in your memories."

"That's true." Winona agreed. She frowned again. "Still, I wish I can make them, and be like those Guinea pigs."

"You will, Winona." The owl then flew off. Winona sighed again, and went to from animal to animal.

"I just don't get it, Angel." Winona said to the bunny that night. "I've been nice, and I still don't have friends."

"Why don't you stop trying so hard, and just have fun with the friends you already have?" Angel suggested. "And who knows? Maybe a pet will join us when they see how much fun we're having."

"You're right, Angel!" Winona agreed. "I've been trying so hard to make friends, that I almost forgot to have fun with the ones I already have."

 _"That's_ the spirit, Winona! We can play tomorrow."

 _"Right;_ I'll be having so much fun that I'll lose track of time, and Applejack and the others will be here before we know it!"

"Or they might never come." A voice spoke. Winona and Angel were confused. Who said that? They looked around and saw a Chinchilla. Winona smiled.

 _"Hello_! I'm Winona, and this is Angel."

"I'm Chance." Winona was then confused.

"What did you mean by our owners never coming back?"

"I've been here for weeks, and my owners were due back a week ago, and they're a no-show." Winona gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; that's terrible." She looked at Angel. "That won't happen with us, right Angel? Our owners will come back, right?"

"Of course they'll come back!" Angel said to the dog. "They won't forget about us." Winona smiled with a tail wag. "Your owners must have a good reason to why they're not here yet." Chance shrugged.

"Could be. But, if that's the case, why didn't anybody tell me?" Angel shrugged.

" _Okay, pets_!" GoldieFinch called. _"Sleepy time_!" Animals began to go to their nap spots.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you." Angel said to Chance. "But, I'm sure your owners didn't forget about you. Heck, maybe they might come as soon as you open your eyes tomorrow." Chance sighed.

"Maybe." Angel began to leave.

" _Goodnight_ , Chance!" Winona said to the Chinchilla. "Hopefully your family will come soon!" She left after the hopping bunny. Chance sighed again.

"Hope, so kid. Because I don't think I have any hope left in me." He then went off to bed.

Winona couldn't sleep that night. So, the dog woke up, and went to the window and looked up at the moon.

" _Oh, Applejack_ ," She said to herself. "Will you remember me?" And with that, the dog began to sing.

" _When I came to your home_ ," She began. "I didn't feel alone.

 _Right away I liked everyone._

 _They liked me too._

 _I was no longer alone._

 _Everything we've been through._

 _Every time we played._

 _The good and bad._

 _In thunderstorms, and other frightening times, you showed me how not to be afraid._

 _But now that you are away._

 _I fear things aren't okay._

 _I want you to remember_

 _I still want to be a family member._

 _Don't forget me._

 _You all fill me with glee_

 _I want to forever be in your heart._

 _I don't want us to drift apart._

 _So, Apple family, please remember me._

 _I want to be in your loving hooves again._

 _Now that we're apart, it has given me grave pain._

 _Don't you forget me._

 _Oh, don't you ever._

 _Don't forget me._

"They'll remember you." Owlowiscious spoke. Winona was startled. She never knew that Owlowiscious was behind her.

" _Owlowiscious,_ I didn't see you. How long were you there?"

"I heard the entire song. Now listen, I know you're worried that our owners will forget all about us,"

"Well, that was the gist of the song."

"But, that's not the case. They all are our loving owners. They would never leave us."

"Well, what about Chance? What about his family? They left him."

"I don't think so, Winona. Chance's family might have a good reason to why they're not back yet."

"That's what Angel said."

"Angel's a smart bunny. Don't let what some other pet said beat you up, kid. You need to have faith. Wait a week, and they'll be back. I'm sure of it. Now, get some sleep."

"I'll try." With that, Winona was off.

 _"Winona_." GoldieFinch told her. Winona went to her, and wagged her tail. GoldieFinch frowned. Winona cocked her head in confusion? What was she so sad about? GoldieFinch then looked directly in Winona's eyes, and took a deep breath. "Your family is not coming back for you." Terror was in Winona's eyes as she gaped. She felt as if her heart was breaking in a million pieces. "They no longer love you, and you are just too expensive for them. I'm sorry."

" _Told you_!" Chance said as he passed by.

Winona awoke with a start. It was just a dream, a bad dream. She didn't want it to be true. She had to hear otherwise for herself, not from a dream and a chinchilla. And she didn't want to wait, she wanted to hear it ASAP!

She was then determined. She knew what she was going to do. She was going to go to her family. She yawned, and laid back down. She'll do it in the morning. She went to sleep.

In the morning, she awoke before anyone else was awake, even Owlowiscious was asleep. She headed towards the doggie door.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked with a yawn. Winona looked to see where the voice was coming from. It was Gummy.

"Oh, Gummy." She said to the tiny alligator. "Sorry if I woke you."

"That's okay. Now, again, where are you going?"

"I'm going to our owners. I've been told that they might have left me here forever, as well as you and our other friends. I know it can't be true, but I'm going, just to be sure."

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"No, I'll be alright. Thanks!" And with that, the dog went off. Gummy just shrugged, and went back to sleep.

"Where's Winona?" Opal asked when all of the animals were up. She looked all around. "I haven't seen her all morning."

"Strange." Angel said. "Neither have I."

"I haven't seen her either." Tank put in. The animals all looked at Owlowiscious who just shrugged.

"I may be wise." The owl replied. "But even an owl doesn't have all the answers. I haven't seen her since last night." The pets all sighed, thinking what could have happened to their dear friend.

"She went off to see her family." Gummy said at last, breaking the silence. They all looked at him, wanting to know more. "She's convinced that her family has left her, and doesn't love her anymore. She left to see if that was true. The same might be for us, too." Gummy was then getting angry glares.

" _Gummy_ ," Angel spoke. "Why didn't you tell us that _earlier?_ "

"Didn't ask." He replied.

"Kind of crucial information." Opal said. "Don't you think?" Gummy just blinked.

"Maybe." He then looked ashamed. "Sorry. I should've told you guys earlier. I should've stopped her when I had the chance."

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Gummy. I forgive you, and now we have to go to find her." Angel said. The pets were all confused.

"Wait, all of us?" Opal questioned.

"Well, I'm going. You can stay here if you want." He looked at the others. "How about you guys?"

"The path might be dangerous." Owlowiscious stated. "You might need assistance. I'll go with you."

"Which is why, me, your friend is going to help too." Tank added.

"I guess I'll go too." Gummy said. Opal sighed.

"I'll go too." She put in. "I got nothing better to do." Angel smiled.

"Thanks, guys!" He then was determined. "Let's go." And with that, they were off.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Winona stopped. Where did Applejack say that they were going? _Whinnyconsin_? Where in the _world_ is that? Winona was so eager in going that she didn't think of where it could be. She whimpered. _Great._ Her plan had failed, and it hasn't yet begun.

She perked up when she had an idea. She could _ask_ where it was. _Perfect_! She may not know where Whinnyconsin was, but an animal or two might know. She went to search for any animals and asked the question.

Every single animal she asked didn't know where it was, or had no clue what she was talking about. She whimpered again. _Great!_ That plan didn't work either.

She perked up again. She had another idea. She knew that Applejack and friends would take a train to get to the places that they want to go. She, once again, asked each and every animal that she could find, but this time about a train.

Once again, she didn't get far. Each animal she asked either didn't know what a train was, or didn't know where one was. She whimpered once again.

Well, she just had to find them anyway. And with that, she continued on her way.

On her way, she heard a faint crying. She stopped, confused. Who was crying? She went to investigate.

She saw that it was an elk calf. She strolled over to it.

"Why are you crying?" She wanted to know. The calf pointed his hoof at an apple tree.

"I'm trying to get an apple," The calf began. "But I can't reach a single one, and Mama doesn't want me to ram into it like she does when it's too high for her. She said I might hurt myself. I'm _starving_!" He cried and cried.

" _There, there_ , it's all right." Winona consoled him.

"No, it's not. I'm still hungry!"

"I can help you." The elk calf stopped again, and was confused.

 _"Huh_?" He asked. "How? You can't reach it, can you?" Winona shook her head.

"Don't need to." The calf looked even more confused. Winona went to the tree. " _Here_ , I'll show you." She pushed the tree with her feet like Applejack would do. An apple fell to the grass. The elk was awestruck.

 _"Whoa_!" He marveled. "That was so _cool!_ Where did you learn that?"

"My family works on a farm. They do it when they want apples from trees."

"Cool." The calf began eating the apple. "Thanks!" Winona smiled.

"No problem. I like helping out." Just then an adult elk jumped out of the bushes.

"STAY _AWAY_ FROM MY BABY!" She yelled, unclipping Winona's collar with one of her raised hooves. The collar fell to the ground. Winona gulped. _Uh oh_! She backed up. The elk was about to charge at her when the calf ran and stood in the way.

" _Elkson_ ," The Mom said. "get out of the way."

"No, Mama." Elkson said. "She didn't hurt me. She just helped me get the apple." The mother elk looked at the uneaten apple, then at Winona.

"Is this true?" Winona gulped, and nodded.

"Yes." The adult elk lowered her head. Winona winced, afraid of what might happen.

"Thank you." Winona looked as the elk raised her head.

"You're welcome." Elkson went to the unfinished apple to finish it.

"Is there something I can do to repay you?"

"Oh, no, you don't have to do anything for me. Really."

"No, I do. You saved my baby from starving. I want to do something nice for you."

"No, really, I don't need anything." The elk raised her eyebrow.

" _Really_?" Winona was about to say something, when she thought of something.

"Well, there's one thing you might be able to help me with."

" _Really, what_?"

"I'm looking for a train. Do you know where I can find one?" The elk nodded.

"North of here are some hills. The train station lies beyond the last one." Winona smiled.

"Thanks."

"Will you be okay? Do you need me and my baby to go with you?" Winona shook her head.

"No. I'll be fine. Thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay." And with that, the elk went off.

" _Bye_!" Elkson said to her before following his mother when his apple was gone. "And thanks again!" Winona smiled after the two, feeling proud of herself. It did feel good to help out those in need. And with that, she went off.

Elkson told his mom how Winona had gotten the apple for him, when Winona's friends came.

"Oh, hello." His mother greeted them.

"Hello." The pets said back.

"Can I help you animals with something? You all look like you're in search of something."

"Yes," Owlowiscous told her. "As a matter of fact we are. Has a collie dog happen to pass by here?" The elk mother nodded.

"Yes, she did. Just minutes ago." All of the pets' faces brightened.

"She helped me get an apple down from a tree." Elkson spoke up.

"Do you know where she went?" Angel wanted to know. The elk mother nodded again. Angel brightened again. " _Really, where_?"

"To a train station just north of here."

" _Thanks_!" Angel and the pets were about to go off when Opal noticed Winona's collar still on the ground.

"Is that Winona's?" She asked out loud.

"I believe it is." Owlowiscious observed. "Take it with. We'll give it to her when we find her." Opal nodded. She put the collar around her neck, above hers "Now, let's resume on our way." Opal nodded again, and the pets strolled off. The elk adult called after them.

"Glad I could help!" She looked at her son. "Okay Elkson, show me how she did it." Elkson did, and a bunch of apples came raining down from the tree.

Winona had just gotten over the last hill, and indeed saw the town and train station down below.

 _"Whoa_!" She marveled out loud. "There's the town!" A train was parked there, ready to go. "And look; there's the train. Just in the nick of time."

She was about to go when something landed around her neck. Huh? She tried to go, but was forced to stay. She then saw what was keeping her, and she gasped. A dogcatcher pony, and he had thrown a noose around her neck. She tried to go again, but the dogcatcher wouldn't let her.

"Oh no you _don't!_ " He said to her in a firm voice. "You're coming with me!" Winona barked, trying to call for Elkson, his mother, _any_ help at all. But no matter how many barks she made, no help came. She was forced to go with the dogcatcher. A robin watched all of this on his perch on a nearby tree branch.

Winona was thrown into a cage. The dogcatcher closed and locked the cage door behind her.

"There you go." He said, "You won't get away now." The dog looked up at him with pleading eyes. The dogcatcher sighed. " _Look_ , I'm not the bad guy here. I just brought you here so you can go with home with somepony. It's my job. I hope you understand." He then left.

"But, I _do_ have a home." Winona said to herself. She looked down at her neck, noticing her missing collar. Darn it! She completely forgot about her collar.

Winona tried to undo the lock. When she couldn't, she whimpered, and laid down on her paws. _Oh, how do I get out of here_?

Winona watched as a little filly was going from cage to cage, trying to pick out the perfect pet, as her parents watched behind her. Winona sighed. She was about Apple Bloom's age, and this reminded her of how Applejack picked her.

"Hurry, Sugarplum." Her dad spoke. "We don't have forever you know."

"I'm _trying!"_ The little filly responded. "But it's hard. All of these dogs need loving homes. I wish I could take all of them."

"We only agreed on one, remember sweet heart?"

"I remember, Mom. " She gazed at all of the cages again.

"Oh, your fur is _beautiful!_ " The filly said to Winona when she went by her cage. "Want to come home with me?" Winona barked. No, thanks. I'm here by mistake. I already have a family. But of course, the little horse couldn't understand. She turned to her parents and the dogcatcher. "I want this one!" The dogcatcher went to Winona's cage, and got her out.

"This one didn't stay long." He said. "I caught it just yesterday."

"I love her fur. Isn't she a collie?"

"Indeed she is." The filly smiled, and looked at Winona.

"My name is Sugarplum."

"What are you going to call her?" Sugarplum's mom asked her.

 _"Hmmmm_ ," Sugarplum thought for a second. "Cocoa."

 _"Cocoa_?" Her mom said. Sugarplum nodded.

"Her fur's brown like cocoa." The filly explained. "That, and I just love the name." The mom smiled.

"I love Cocoa too. I think it's a wonderful name for your dog."

"Alright, Cocoa it is." The father stated. He turned to the dogcatcher and paid him.

"Enjoy your furry family member." Said the dogcatcher.

"We will." Sugarplum told him. She looked at Winona. "We'll be the best of friends."

Sugarplum and her family tried to get Winona in her new kennel, but Winona didn't cooperate. This concerned the child.

"What's wrong, Cocoa?" She asked. "We're going to take you home. Don't you want to go home with us?" Winona looked at her. You look like a great kid, but I already have a home. I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you. She tried to run off when the dad stopped her in her tracks.

 _"Whoa_ , where are you going?" He forced her into the kennel, and locked it. "There, now you can't get away." Winona whimpered. If only she can make this girl and her parents understand.

Angel, Gummy, Tank, Owlowiscious, and Opal went to the train station. They looked all around for Winona.

 _"Oh, no_!" Angel stated. "We're too late; Winona must have hopped on a train and is now heading towards Whinnyconsin!"

"Then we must wait for the next train." Owlowisious spoke.

"But who knows how long the next train will be." Tank said. "It could take forever."

As long as I get my rest," Opal pointed out. "that's fine by me."

"Can I help you?" A voice wanted to know. The pets turned around, and saw a robin on a tree branch. It was the same robin that saw Winona being taken away.

"Yes," Owlowiscious answered him. "Did you see a collie dog around here?"

"I did see a collie being taken to the pound earlier." The pets gasped. Angel stepped up.

" _Look,"_ He said. "That collie is our friend. We need her back."

"Oh dear. Well, if you follow me, I can take you to it." The pets smiled.

"Thanks; that's really generous of you."

"No problem! Always glad to help." The robin flew off. "Come on; stay close! I'm Chirpy by the way." The pets went after Chirpy. Opal sighed.

"It's for a friend, Opal."" The cat told herself. "It's for a friend." With that, she went after them.

"This is my room." Sugarplum told Winona when she and the dog were in her room. She unlocked Winona's cage, freeing the dog. Winona tried to escape, when Sugarplum stopped her. '

"Where are you going?" She asked. "Never mind. I have some outfits I like to try on you." Winona gulped. _Uh oh!_ She didn't like the sound of that.

Winona was right to be worried. She had tried on outfit to outfit. Although Sugarplum complimented on how cute Winona was in them. The collie dog didn't like them one bit. Sugarplum has even fetched her camera, and photographed every one to show off. As she was getting her camera, Winona tried to get it off, but Sugarplum had caught her in the act.

"I can't _wait_ to show all of my friends at school tomorrow." Sugarplum said when she was done with the outfits. "First, they'll be so jealous that I got a collie. Then they'll marvel at the pictures I've taken. I might even get a spot in the yearbook committee."

 _"Sugarplum, Cocoa_!" Sugerplum's dad called as he poked his head in his daughter's room. "Supper's on the table!"

" _Yes, Daddy_!" She said. Her dad was about to go when she spoke up. "Do you like what I dressed Cocoa into?" Her dad looked at 'Cocoa' and smiled. Winona was in a fairy outfit.

"Yes." He answered. "She looks really cute, just like you." Sugarplum beamed. She helped Winona out of the dress, and went off. Winona sighed. She was glad that was done.

 _"Winona_!" Sugarplum called. "You have dinner too!" Winona sighed again, and strolled out of the room.

Winona saw kibble and water in the bowls that Sugarplum's parents had brought for her on the tile floor.

"After dinner, we can play some more." Sugerplum told her. "Okay, Cocoa?" She went to sit with her parents and all began to eat.

Winona sniffed the kibble and ate a few, licking her chops. MMMMM! This was the best kibble she ever tasted! She began to wolf it down.

 _"Whoa_!" Sugerplum observed, watching her eat. "She's really going to town with that kibble." Sugerplum's father smiled.

"She must be really hungry." He said.

"That or 'the best kibble brand' really is the best."

After Winona was done with her kibble, she began to lap up the water. Maybe when she's back with the Apples, she'll have to beg Applejack for the brand. Although this girl and her parents were friendly, she had to leave. She didn't belong here. She had to make her escape tonight when everypony in the house was fast asleep.

"Well, this is it." Chirpy told Angel and friends when the reached the dog pound. "Here is the only dog pound for miles."

"Thanks, Chirpy!" Angel thanked her. Chirpy began to fly away.

"Hope you can find your friend!" She called.

" _Okay,"_ Owlowiscious told the pets. "One of us should go in there and ask around if anyone knows about Winona." The pets nodded.

"I'll go." Gummy volunteered, stepping up. After all I let Winona go." He looked ashamed. "This is all my fault that she's gone I'm sorry."

"You didn't let Winona go, dear." Opal said to the little alligator. "Did you watch her go? Yes. Could you have stopped her? No, but you could have tried."

"Opal's right." Owlowiscious agreed. "But it's all in the past now, and the important thing right now is her safe return." The owl looked at Gummy. "Okay Gummy, we'll be right out here." Gummy blinked.

"Okay." And with that, the dogcatcher opened the door when the dogcatcher went out with a Boston terrier, and slipped inside.

Gummy went to the first cage he saw. Inside was a Dachshund. "Is there a collie dog here?"

 _"Was_!" The Dachshund explained. "She was adopted today."

 _"Adopted_?" The Dachshund nodded.

"By a little girl and her parents."

"And you don't know where they went?"

"Probably to her house."

"And you don't know where that is?" The Dachshund shook her head.

"Sorry, no." Gummy sighed.

"Okay, thanks." He went off.

When the dogcatcher opened the door, Gummy slipped out, and went to his friends. The same Boston terrier from earlier thanked them, and scampered off.

"Well, Angel, you saved a life." Opal said to the bunny. "You must be really proud of yourself." Angel stood tall with a smile.

"I am." He replied. They, along with the other pets looked at Gummy. "Well, what did you find?"

"She got adopted. I'm sorry, she's gone." The pets sighed.

"Well then, we need to look for her then, don't we?" Owlowisious said.

"But she could be _anywhere_!" Angel complained. "We won't find her."

"You don't know that. We can't give up." He flew off. "Now, _come on!"_ The pets all sighed, feeling this would be hopeless, followed the owl.

That night when everypony was sleeping, Winona awoke. She got up and went out of the doggy door, but not before taking one last sip of the water in the water bowl.

She went a few feet, and looked back. She sighed, feeling a little bad. She knew that by running away, this family would be heartbroken, especially the girl. But she couldn't help it. She was the Apples' dog, not theirs. Maybe this family will get another pet, maybe another dog. And with that, she went off.

She passed by a river. She went over to the water, and took another drink. She sighed heavenly when done. _Aw;_ that felt good! It was better than the water at Sugarplum's place. Satisfied, she was about to go when a squirrel chittered loudly, scurrying from under her. It's tail brushed against her under fur and chin. She tried to balance herself, but couldn't. She fell in.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

 _"HELP!"_ Winona yelled, flailing her paws around, as she was being pushed by the strong currents. She was trying to grip on a rock ledge or something. _"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

Minutes later, she heard rushing water. The collie turned around, and gasped. She was headed straight towards a waterfall! Why is it _always_ a waterfall?

She tried with all her might to swim against the current. But, it was just too strong for her. She even sunk her teeth into a low tree branch, but it broke off right away, and fell into the water and was swept away. " _PLEASE; SOMEONE; HELP ME!"_

She was about to fall over the fall, when someone grabbed her paw. She looked and smiled. It was her friends! Angel was the one holding onto her paw.

 _"DON'T WORRY, WINONA_!" Angel yelled over the roar of the fall. "I got you; you'll be okay!" Winona sighed, but gasped again when she saw Angel's leg was slipping.

 _"ANGEL_! YOUR LEG IS SLIPPING! YOU'RE GOING TO FALL IN!" But just as Angel's leg was about to cave in, Owlowiscious, Gummy, Opal, and Tank all grabbed one another, holding Angel secure. Winona sighed again as she was being dragged away from the waterfall.

Winona collapsed onto the grass when she was all saved. Her friends collapsed too.

"Thank you guys for saving me. I would've been a goner for sure."

"Don't mention it." Angel told her. "We're your friends. It's what friends do. You'd do the same for us if we were in danger." Winona smiled.

"I would do it even if we weren't friends! It's the right thing to do."

 _"Winona_ ," Owlowiscious told her. He had her collar in his talons. "I believe this is yours." Winona perked up, and allowed the owl to place the collar, and tie it around her neck. Winona looked down at it. Safe and sound!

"It's too dangerous to go alone; we'll go with you." Winona looked at her friends, and nodded.

"I appreciate that. I appreciate that very much."

"After all," Angel stated. "Journeys are more fun when you go on them with friends." The collie looked at the bunny.

"So true."

"Though it may be long," Opal put in. "and I might get my paws dirty, I'll do it for you."

"We'd do anything for you, Winona." Tank said to her. " _Anything_!" Winona fought back tears.

"Oh, _guys_!" She cried. "You mean so much to me too." Her friends all smiled.

"So, are we going to find our owners?" Gummy wanted to know. "Or are we going to go back to the pet hotel?"

"We're going to find our owners." Owlowiscious said. "Though we are missed at the hotel, I don't know where that is, do you?" Gummy shook his head.

"Nope; don't have a clue!"

"Then we shall go onwards, unless any one of you have any objections." The rest of the pets shook their heads. "Then we go onwards and find our owners. We go together." And with that, all of the animals went off.

The Mane Six arrived at GoldieFinch's Pet Paradise when their trip was over. A cream colored pony was with them. They all went inside. Twilight went up to the front desk.

 _"GoldieFinch_!" She called. "We're here to take back our pets." GoldieFinch did arrive, but with a sullen expression on her face. The ponies, and Spike were confused.

"Are you alright, GoldieFinch?" Twilight wanted to know.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash put in. "You don't look too hot." GoldieFinch looked at all of them, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." She told Twilight. "It seems all of your pets escaped. We haven't seen them." All of the ponies gasped. The cream pony ran up to the desk in a panic.

"But not my kid's Chance, right?" GoldieFinch looked at her and smiled. "Chance is fine. I'll let someone go get him." She called for some pony to get Chance. The cream pony sighed in relief. She looked at Twilight.

"Sorry about all of your pets."

"We'll get them back." Twilight told her, staying calm. "We're all glad that you and your family still has Chance."

 _"Alright_ ," GoldieFinch said as some pony came in with Chance in a cage. "Here's your Chance." The assistant gave it to the cream pony.

"Thank you." She thanked him. The assistant went away. She looked at Chance. Chance looked back at her. "Sorry we're late, pal. You were probably worried, and thought we ditched you here. Our cart crashed, and we all had to go to the hospital. Luckily, these ponies were there to help us." She took Chance, said goodbye and thanked the other ponies, and went outside.

 _"Well_ ," Applejack stated. "Since they're not here; we should all go home." She saw that her sister was sniffing away her tears. " _Aw,_ sugercube. Winona will come home."

"But, what if they're all here?" she sobbed. "M-maybe they're hiding."

"For a few days? With all of that food they fed them, I don't know." Apple Bloom looked at GoldieFinch.

"Can't you check again? _Pretty please_? I'm sure that when you tell them we're here, they'll all come runnin'. GoldieFinch frowned.

"I'm sorry, but we checked several times. They're missing."

 _"Please_ ; it wouldn't hurt to check again, will it?"

 _"Apple Bloom_." Apple Jack told her sister. "I know you're hurt and shocked. We all are, but you have to trust her. Winona and the other pets aren't here."

 _"No!_ They _have_ to be here!" And with that, she ran to the playroom.

 _"Apple Bloom_!" The ponies shouted after her.

 _"Little filly_ ," GoldieFinch said. "You can't go back there." She and the others went to the playroom.

 _"WINONA_!" She called. Nothing. She tried again, running everywhere in the playroom. " _WINONA; WINONA!_ Where are you, girl?"

"I feel bad for Apple Bloom." Rarity said. "The poor thing refuses that her pet is gone. She's deep in denial."

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack." Spike observed. "Only there isn't any needle."

 _"What_ needle?" Pinkie Pie asked. "What haystack? Won't it hurt?"

"I don't see her or the others in here." Apple Bloom said to her sister. "I'm going to have a look outside." But before Apple Bloom could head towards the door outside, Applejack blocked her path. Apple Bloom looked up at her.

"What are you _doing_ Applejack? Winona may be outside. Don't you wanna see her?"

"You know I do, sugercube." She replied.

"Then, why block the way? If I could go outside, maybe…"

"I know you don't want to hear it." GoldieFinch told the filly. "But, I told you the truth, painful as it is; Winona is gone."

 _"But…but_ …" Apple Bloom sputtered.

"I'm sorry, little filly." Applejack told her young sister. "But we have to trust GoldieFinch. If she says Winona is gone, Winona is gone." Apple Bloom shook her head.

"No." She kept trying to go, but Applejack blocked her each time. Apple Bloom's voice was cracking, and grew teary eyed. " _No, no, no, no_." She couldn't take it anymore. She burst out crying. " _No,_ it can't be!" She cried and cried. Everypony felt sorry for her. Rarity comforted a crying Sweetie Belle, and Rainbow Dash, a crying Scootaloo.

 _"There, there_." Applejack consoled her sobbing sister. " _I know; I know_ , the truth hurts. But, it won't do any good moping about her all day. We'll find her, as well as the others."

 _"But_ , she could be _anywhere_!" Apple Bloom sniffed. "She could be hungry, or lost, or…or…" She couldn't get it out. "or worse."

"You can't think like that. You must remain positive, and confident that we'll find her. Can you do that?"

"I don't think I can."

"I know it's hard. It's going to be hard on all of us. But, you must try to be strong. We're with you, Apple Bloom. You are not alone." Apple Bloom nodded, wiping her tears away with her hoof.

"Okay. I'll try." Applejack smiled.

"I know you will. We all have to be strong right now."

"And if you think you might break," Twilight added. "Remember that we're here. We'll help you in any way we can." Apple Bloom smiled at her.

"Thanks." She then frowned. "Sorry about Owlowiscious." She looked at each of the remaining Mane Six. "Sorry about all of your pets" She then grew determined. "But if my sister says we'll find them, then we'll find them. We can't lose hope."

 _"That's_ my sister!" Applejack complimented her. Apple Bloom smiled as her sister smiled back.

"I'll let you know if we see any of them." GoldieFinch said. "And I'm sorry they're missing."

"It's not your fault." Twilight told her. "And thanks." And with that, she and her friends all left the hotel.

Winona and her friends were traveling in a grassy field when something caught Winona's eyes. She stopped. Her friends stopped too, confused to why she stopped. It was a lone sheep, eating grass.

"Winona, why'd you stop?" Opal wanted to know. "I thought you wanted to find your family ASAP."

"I do." Winona answered.

"Okay. You know, you won't get very far if you don't move your feet."

"You see that sheep over there?" Her friends all looked at the sheep as it ate and chewed more grass. They looked back at her.

"Yeah; so?"

"That sheep doesn't belong here. I'm going to go and talk to it."

"But we need to continue on our journey!" Angel reminded her.

"This will only take a minute." Angel sighed as she went over to the sheep. Her friends went with her.

"Hello." Winona greeted. "Don't mind me asking, but you don't belong here, do you?" The sheep looked all around, panicking.

"Where am I?"

"You're in a grassy field eating blades of grass."

" _Ohhhh_! I must have wondered off again. Sorry, but when I see a field of grass, I can't resist."

"Do you know where home is?" The sheep shook his head.

"No; I'm completely lost!" Winona frowned.

"Oh." She then perked up when an idea struck her.

"My friends and I will help you find your home."

" _What?!"_ Angel asked. The sheep looked at the dog, and smiled.

"Thanks." He thanked her. "I'd appreciate that. I'm Sebastian."

"I'm Winona." She looked at her friends. "And my friends: Angel, Opal, Owlowiscious, Gummy, and Tank." Her friends all said their hellos. Sebastian smiled.

"Friends are good to have on long journeys. They make great company." Winona smiled back.

"You got that right."

"Well, I didn't travel far, so the farm should be nearby. I can probably find it myself." Winona shook her head.

"We'll help you just in case." Sebastian nodded.

"Then let's get going." And with that, the pets walked with Sebastian. Angel stayed put.

" _Hello_!" He called. "We have our own way to go, or did you all forget?" Owlowiscious flew back to the bunny.

"It doesn't hurt to have a few delays, Angel." The owl told him. "We need to think of others before ourselves. Helping will be good. Plus, Sebastian said that he didn't travel far from the farm. It shouldn't be long." Angel sighed.

" _Fine_!" The owl smiled. And with that, the two went after Sebastian and the others.

"Well, this is it." Sebastian told them once they were in front of Herding Sheep Farm. "Herding Sheep Farm; my home sweet home. I thank you again. I can take it from here."

"Okay, try not to wonder off again." Winona told the sheep. Sebastian smiled.

"I'll try not to."

The pets said their farewells, and Sebastian went to the farm.

" _See_?" Owlowiscious said to Angel. "It doesn't help to help, does it?" Angel sighed.

"You're right." He agreed. "It doesn't. At least it was quick."

" _Hey_!" A young voice shouted. "A collie dog!" The pets all turned and saw a brown colt. In his mouth was a coil of rope.

" _RUN!_ " Angel yelled. And with that, the pets began to run away. The colt smirked. He chased after Winona, twirling the rope above his head.

 _"Oh_? Playing hard to get I see! I _love_ a challenge!" He lassoed Winona, the rope landing around her neck. The pets gasped as Winona tried to get free. The colt laughed.

 _"Ha_! You're not going anywhere, except for with me!" Winona pilled and pulled. But no matter what, the colt didn't allow her to go free. She gave up, and went as the colt led her

The colt then stopped. Winona stopped as well. Why did they stop? She then felt hopeful. Was he going to let her go? He looked down at her collar and tags. Winona smiled. Yes; he knows she belongs to somepony else, and was going to let her go!

 _"Shoot_!" He cried. "You belong to somepony else!" He thought about this. Winona gasped as the colt took the collar off her neck. He threw it into some bushes. "Not anymore! You're my dog now." He pulled on the rope. "Come; I'd like you to meet my folks." Winona gave in again, and went after the colt.

"Come on!" Owlowiscious urged the others. "We must follow them. Opal, you get Winona's collar." The pets agreed, Opal got Winona's collar around her neck again, and they all went after them.

 _"MOM! DAD_!" He called. "COME OUT HERE!" Two bronze colored ponies came out of a farmhouse. The colt showed them Winona. "I found another collie dog to replace Charcoal. The parents looked at Winona, then back at their son.

"She looks like a fine dog, Lil' Twister." She told him. "But we never discussed to get another dog."

"Come _on,_ Mom!" Lil' Twister urged. "I've seen Charcoal. He's getting old. He's slower. This dog is young. She'll get the job done faster then Charcoal can."

"Well, I don't know."

 _"Come on_ Mom, _please?_ " His mother looked at her husband.

"What do you think, Tornado?" Tornado thought about this.

 _"Well_ ," He began. "Lil' Twister is right. Charcoal is getting older, and is much slower then he used to."

 _"So_?" Lil' Twister questioned out loud. "Can I keep the dog?" Tornado nodded.

"You may keep the dog." Lil' Twister cheered.

 _"All right_!" He looked at Winona. "I'm going to show you around the farm." He led Winona after him.

Sebastian saw Angel, Owlowiscous, Tank, Opal, and Gummy from his pen. The sheep went to them.

"What are you doing back here?" He wanted to know.

"Our friend, Winona the collie, had been taken in here by a young colt."

 _"Lil' Twister_? Yeah, he's a good colt, but since Charcoal has gotten slower and

not fun anymore', all he talks about is a new collie dog. When I saw you guys with her, I should've warned you."

"It's not your fault." Owlowiscous told the sheep. "We'll get her back. That's the important thing." The sheep nodded.

"Right."

"And now here's the dog that'll you'll replace," Lil' Twister told Winona. They approached an older, black collie dog. He was laying down on his paws on the grass, watching the sheep. "Charcoal meet…" He looked at Winona. "Oh yeah, you need a name, don't ya?" Winona looked at him as he thought this over.

"Flame." Winona was puzzled. "You know, because you are the flame that'll keep this farm burning. I'll leave you two to be acquainted." He then left. Charcoal looked at Winona.

"So, you are the new dog that's going to replace me, huh?" He asked.

"I guess." She answered. Winona then realized what she said. "What am I _saying? No!_ I don't belong here. I belong to Applejack, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and Big Mac back on Sweet Apple Aces."

"What are you doing here, then?"

"Oh, your owner caught me, and led me here."

"Oh, that Lil' Twister. He talked about getting a new collie for some time now. Didn't think it would have been so soon." He sighed. Winona noticed this.

"What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I wished I was young again, then Lil Twister can love me again, and I can do what I love; herding sheep and being a great pet to my owners." Winona was confused.

"What do you mean? I'm sure you are a great pet already, and what do you mean? Doesn't Lil' Twister already love you?"

"Oh, he does. Just not how he used to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm old. I'm slower and weaker. You're lucky that you're still young, so you can be loved for years to come, but me? My time is just about up."

"No; that's crazy! You may be slower, and not up to what you used to do; but they still love you as much as they always did. You are never too young or too old to be loved." Charcoal smiled.

"Thanks, kid. I really appreciate this. You really know how to make an old dog's day." Winona smiled back.

"I got something to show you." Lil' Twister said to Winona, coming over to the two collies. Winona looked at him. "Did you and Charcoal turn into friends?" Winona gave out a bark. Lil' Twister nodded.

"That's good. Daddy says it's good to make friends, no matter how old the other pony, or dog in this case, is." He started off. "Well, come on!" Winona left after him.

" _Ta-da_!" Lil Twister said when he led Winona to a doghouse in a fenced-in area. "What do you think? My friend's dad built this for me. Go on; try it out!" Winona shrugged. What the heck! She went into the doghouse, and peered out. It was a perfect fit.

" _Perfect_ fit!" Winona laid down inside it. She liked it, and it was nice and cozy. She barked that she liked it.

"I'm glad that you liked it. It took my dad's friend a few days. He just finished it this morning." They then heard sheep in the distance. Lil' Twister saw that they were not all together.

"Looks like your first job. Come; let's see what you got!" So, Winona strolled after him.

Charcoal was trying very hard to keep all of the sheep in line, but age had gotten the best of him. He just couldn't keep up with them all.

" _Charcoal_!" Lil' Twister called to the old dog. "Let Flame take over. You're just too old for this job!" When Charcoal saw Winona running to his side, he glared at her, and a growl escaped his throat, but didn't complain as he slowly went back to the entrance. Winona gathered the sleep like she had been doing this her entire life.

" _Showoff_!" Charcoal murmured to himself. Lil' Twister cheered when done as his parents approached. Sebastian and Winona's friends saw this.

" _Wow_!" Sebastian observed. He looked at the others, "Your friend is a natural!" They went over to the young collie, and Sebastian went to the flock.

"I didn't know you herded sheep." Opal said to her. "You were wonderful; just wonderful."

 _"Yeah_!" Tank added. "You were terrific!"

"It was really something all right." Angel put in.

"So, are you ready to come with us and find our families?" Owlowiscious wanted to know. This caught Winona off-guard.

 _"I…uh_ …" She stutterd. She had so much fun herding the sheep that she had forgotten about the Apples.

" _Awesome_ job, Flame!" Lil' Twister called to her. He turned to his parents.

"Did you see that, Mom and Dad? Flame is a sheep-herding champion!" His parents both chuckled.

"Yes, sweetheart." His mom said. "We did. Now come inside; dinner is ready."

 _"Flame_!" Lil' Twister called to her. "Come on; we'll give you some kibble!" Lil' Twister left with his parents. Winona looked at her friends.

She wanted to go with her friends to find their families, but the awful dream that she had of her family back at the pet hotel had popped back into her mind. She also remembered what Chance said what his family did to him. She wanted her family to love her, but if what Chance said was true and she got reunited with her family, only to be disowned by them would be a waste of a journey.

" _FLAME_!" Lil' Twister called again. Winona had made her decision.

 _"Guys_ ," She began. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going back; I'm staying here." Her friends gasped.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

"What do you mean you're not going back?" Angel wanted to know. "You _have_ to come back!"

 _"Yeah_!" Opal added. "We didn't come for you for nothing, did we?"

"We didn't. Winona, your family misses you."

"How do you know? What if what Chance said was true, and they abandoned us at the hotel, and they were never going to come back?"

"Our families would _never_ do that to us, and you know it."

"I know, but what if?"

"And what if not?"

 _"FLAME_!" Lil' Twister called.

"I'm sorry." Winona told her friends. "But I'm not going to spend weeks there, only be disappointed, and learn the awful truth. If you want to go back and wait for your families, then fine, but I'm staying here! I like it here, and it gives me things to do; more entertaining than back there."

 _"Winona_ ," Owlowiscious said to her. "I know you fear that our families have left us, but that can't be true. They love you too much to do that. We don't know why Chance's family didn't come for him, or maybe they came for him while we were gone. But, you can't think like this; you must hold onto hope no matter how long. Now come back with us and wait; maybe they're waiting for all of us when we get back." Winona wanted to believe the owl, but she just didn't know.

 _"FLAME_!" Lil' Twister called. Winona sighed.

"I'm sorry, but my mind's made up." The collie dog said. "I'm staying here. This is my new home." Lil' Twister called again, and Winona left. The pets all sighed again.

"Why is she being so _stubborn_?" Angel asked. "Our family and her family are not Chance's, and they're come for us. Why can't she just accept that?"

"She's just scared." Owlowiscous explained to the bunny. "She'll come around sooner or later."

"If she was Pinkie Pie's pet," Gummy put in. "I would understand why she wouldn't want to come back. Now, don't get me wrong; I love her. But she's too…what's the word? Hyper; she's too hyper for me if you know what I mean."

"Are we going to go back, and just leave her here?" Tank wanted to know.

"No." Owlowiscious replied. "We're going to stay until we convince her to come with us."

"And how are we going to do that?" Opal asked. "Things don't look good right now."

"No, they don't." Owlowiscious agreed. "But she's our friend, and we are not going to leave her here. We'll think of something."

"Are you friends of that young collie's?" Charcoal asked, coming over to them.

"That's right." Owlowiscious answered. "She's confused and scared, but if we convince her somehow, she'll come back with us. Who are you?"

"I'm Charcoal." Charcoal answered. "I once was sheepherder on this farm, now, I'm not." He laid down, resting on his paws. "Your friend is."

"You sound disappointed." Tank said. "Did you like your job?"

"Oh yes, to me, it was the _best_ job in the world!"

"Then why is Winona replacing you?" Angel wanted to know. "Are you getting too old?" Charcoal sighed.

"Lil' Twister is worried about me because I'm not doing the job with as much energy as I used to. I appreciate that my owner's son is concerned about me, but I didn't ask for this. I think I could herd sheep for another year or two, then I can retire." He sighed sadly. "But sadly, my family will never understand what I want." The pets felt sorry for the dog.

"We're sorry about your job," Owlowiscious said. "But, Winona has to come back with us."

"Afraid that is much easier said than done. The farm needs a dog that herds sheep, and Lil' Twister won't just give her up."

"Then we'll just get another sheep herder that can do the job." Angel spoke. "Then we can have Winona back."

"But, who knows how long that can take." Opal pointed out. "It could take days! Plus, we might get lost getting back to the farm."

"Not if Charcoal's with us."

"It'll still take too long."

'Then, what are we going to do? How are we going to get Winona back?" Charcoal noticed the two collars around Opal's neck.

"Are one of those your friend's?" The old dog questioned. Opal nodded. He smiled as he stood on all fours. "Then, I have an idea."

"This is a brilliant idea you have." Owlowiscous said. The animals were behind some bushes nearby. Winona's collar laid on the ground before them. "Once Lil' Twister's parents sees the collar, they'll question Lil' Twister, and once they learn that Winona belongs to somepony, they'll give her up."

"I'm surprised you haven't thought of it yourself, Owlowiscious." Angel said to the owl.

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was." Owlowiscious said. "As long as…"

 _"Yeah, yeah_! As long as we get Winona back, that's all that matters."

"Right."

"Here comes Tornado." Charcoal said, and indeed, they saw Tornado pass by them. He then stopped, looked down at the collar, and examined it.

"He knows!" Tank said. Lil' Twister's mom then passed by. She had a flyer in her mouth.

 _"Tornado_?" She questioned, spitting out the flyer. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at this collar here." Tornado replied. "Apparently it belongs to a pet named Winona. It must've been dropped here by mistake."

"While I was shopping, I saw this flyer about a missing collie dog named Winona, and she looked like Flame. Honey, I think…"

"I think so too. We'll have a chat with our son immediately about this." His wife nodded. Carrying the collar around his neck, his wife took the flyer in her mouth again, and both of them went off. Charcoal and the pets followed them.

"Lil' Twister." His mom said to him as she and her husband came up to him. He was playing Tug-of-War with Winona with her rope toy. Flame looked at her.

"Yeah, Mom?" He asked.

"Your father and I would like to talk to you."

"Yeah? What about?"

"You won't like it, son." Tornado said to his son. Lil' Twister then looked worried.

"Is everypony alright?"

"They're fine." His mom assured him.

"Then what is it?" The parents looked at each other and sighed. Tornado showed him the collar.

"Do you know about this, son?" Tornado questioned. Lil' Twister examined it. He shook his head.

"No." He lied. "I haven't seen that in my entire life." His mom then showed him the flyer. "I think you do, son." Lil' Twister realized where this was going.

"You're not going to make me give up Flame, are you?" His dad nodded.

"You know we have to." Lil' Twister backed away.

 _"No; no_!" He hugged Winona close. "I won't give up Flame; you can't make me!"

"I know this is hard." His mom told him. "But, Fla…Winona belongs to somepony else. They must be really worried about her. You'd feel sad if somepony else had Charcoal, and refused to give him back, wouldn't you?" Lil' Twister looked at Charcoal in the corner, then back at his parents. He sighed.

"Yes." He replied in a low voice.

"You're doing the right thing." Lil' Twister sighed again.

"I know."

"I'll call Winona's owner right away." Tornado stated. Charcoal and the other pets silently cheered. Winona looked worried.

"Winona's family and their friends will be by tomorrow morning to pick her up." Tornado told his wife and son.

"So, I have until tomorrow with Flame?" Lil' Twister asked. His dad nodded.

"Yes, and it's Winona, not Flame." Lil' Twister petted Winona between the ears.

"To me its Flame, and it always will be."

That night, Winona awoke. She went to the sleeping Lil' Twister.

"Sorry about this, Lil' Twister." She licked him, and left his stall.

She was about to leave the farm outside, when Gummy spoke up.

"I told you that she was leaving." The little alligator stated. Winona looked behind her and saw her friends.

"You won't be able to change my mind." She said. "You can try your very hardest, but I'm still leaving no matter what."

 _"Winona_ ," Owlowiscous began. "You don't want to do this. You may think you do, but really, you don't. Your owner is coming for you; that proves that she still cares for you. Please, wait for her. You won't regr…." Winona growled and looked at the owl directly in the face. The pets all gasped. They never saw Winona like this.

" _Look,_ Owlowiscious!" She snapped. "You may say our owners may all love you, but are you certain? Are you 100 percent certain?"

"I'm 100 percent certain." Winona looked at all the others pets who all nodded.

"Well, I'm not. _Goodbye!_ Don't say I didn't warn you." She then left as her friends all frowned.

Winona breathed in the fresh air when she was on a hill of a field, letting the wind blow her fur. She strolled on.

She only has taken a few steps when _SNAP_! Something caught on her foot. She looked down, and gasped. Her foot was stuck in an animal trap! She tried and tried to go with all of her might, but didn't succeed. But she had to get out; the trap was hurting her!

" _HELP_!" She shouted. " _HELLPPPPPPPPPP_!" She tried and tried, trying hard to fight back her tears. " _Help!"_

Giving up, she laid down, whining. Surely the owner of this trap would come by soon, and help her out, but when?

" _WINONA_!" She heard a shout. She got up, and looked at who had called her. She couldn't believe it. It was Angel, hopping towards her. Her other friends came too.

"What are you all doing here?" The collie dog wanted to know.

"To be with our friend; what do you think?" Opal looked at Winona's trap. _"My,_ that looks painful."

"It is."

"Don't worry darling; you'll be free soon." Owlowiscious bit the string that held Winona's foot and helped the dog get free.

"Thanks. Now, I must be on my way." She began to go, and noticed her friends following her. She stopped. They also stopped.

"Why are you following me? The farm's back there.'"

"We know." Angel responded. "But, we want to go with you."

"We'll follow you until the ends of the world." Tank spoke. "That's how strong our friendship is." Winona smiled

"You can come if you want." Owlowiscious told her. "It's not too late to change your mind." Winona groaned, not knowing what to do.

" _Please_ , Winona?" Angel begged. "At least give it a try." Winona sighed.

"Okay. I'll give Applejack a chance." Her friends were thrilled at this news.

 _"Uh_ , anyone knows where the farm is?" Gummy asked.

"No clue." Owlowiscious admitted. They then heard a nearby train. The owl hooted with joy. "Oh good; a train! Come on; we're take it back to Ponyville."

"Alright." Winona said again. "I'll go with you guys, but if Applejack and the other Apples don't want me back, I'm going back. Don't say I didn't warn you." Her friends all cheered.

"You won't regret this." Angel assured the dog.

"Yeah, yeah, I better not!"

"Come on!" Owlowiscous urged. "Before we miss the train!" And so, the animals all ran towards the chugging of the train.

They all ran beside the train. Owlowiscous flew into the freight car, and looked back at his friends.

 _"Hurry_!" The owl cried. " _Jump_!" One by one, the animals jumped. Winona tried to jump, but tripped on a rock, and fell down. _"WINONA_!" Winona leapt to her feet, and ran beside the train. Her friends all urged her on.

But, Winona started to slow down. She panted for breath. She looked at her friends who all shouted for her.

Finding her strength, the dog ran after the train again with great speed. When she was near, she took a mighty leap. She missed. She was about to fall, when her friends all pulled her in. They all collapsed to the floor, all panting with exhaustion.

"Are you alright?" The owl asked once he regained his breath. The collie looked at the nocturnal raptor and nodded.

"Is this train even going to Equestria?" Tank wanted to know.

"Hopefully." Opal said. "Otherwise our journey will last longer."

Gummy then saw some ponies from the window and another animal on a pony's head. An animal that looked familiar to him. When the creature looked his way, Gummy realized who it was. It was Chance! Chance hopped of his owner's head, and scurried towards the door.

"Guys; it's Chance!" The alligator spoke. Gummy's friends all looked in the window. Chance's owner opened the door, so her chinchilla could get some fresh air. She then went back to the other ponies.

"I didn't think that I'd see you all again." Chance said. "How are you all?"

"Good!" They all answered.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We're going to our owners." Angel replied. "So, your owner finally picked you up?" Chance looked guilty.

"Oh, that. Hey, I'm sorry what I said back at the hotel. I missed my owners so much that I guess I felt the worse and took it out on you guys. I'm sure your owners love you all very much and all are missing you."

"Don't tell us." Angel told him. "Tell that to Winona. We've been telling her that." Chance looked at Winona.

"I'm so sorry, Winona." The chinchilla stated. "I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sure your owners…"

"Yeah," Winona interrupted with a smile. "My owners love me very much. I hope you're right."

A ferret then went outside.

"I remember you guys from the animal hotel." The animals were all confused.

"And you are?" Owlowiscous wanted to know.

"I'm Daisy." Daisy replied. Daisy then frowned. "I think I'm the reason why you all didn't have many friends at the hotel; you see, I told them all 'what's the point? They'll be gone before you know it.' I guess they took my advice."

"So, _that's_ why no one wanted to make friends with us." Tank put in. "I thought they didn't like making friends or hated us for some reason."

"No." Daisy stated. "It was me."

"You know," Owlowiscious began. "I know it's very sad to have to leave your friends, but friends make everything better, no matter how long you have with them."

"I realize that now.' She looked at all of them. "Again, I'm sorry. If I could go back and undo my mistake, I would."

"That's okay." Owlowiscious said. "You learned your lesson, so you'll never do it again." Daisy nodded.

"Right. Never again." Winona looked at the window. She saw the little pony who had adopted her with a collie puppy.

 _"Hey_!" Winona cried with joy. "Sugerplum has a new pet. That's nice. I feel so much better now." There was also a pony family with a Boston terrier.

"And that Boston terrier whose life I saved has a family now too." Angel added. "That dog should have a happy life now."

"Okay," Owlowiscious said. "I see the sign for Ponyville at the Ponyville Train Station up ahead. We're nearly there. It won't be long until we find our families."

"Thank goodness we hopped on the right train." Opal stated.

"This is goodbye." Owlowiscious said. "Goodbye everyone. You all are very kind."

"Although having to say goodbye to your friends," Daisy sniffed, teary eyed. "I'm really glad I made some in all of you."

"We're glad you did too." Tank agreed with a smile.

 _"Good luck_!" Chance said to all of them as the train made a complete stop. "Hopefully you all find your owners!" The animals all said their goodbyes and then Opal, Tank, Winona, Owlowiscious, Angel, and Gummy all leapt and flew off the train.

"I'm sure your owners love you just like they always did and always will!" Chance called to Winona. Winona looked back at him.

"Here's hoping!" She called back. And then, she ran after her friends.

" _Apple Bloom_." Applejack told her sister. She, her family, and their friends were all having a picnic at Sweet Apple Acres. "You need to eat."

"You're a growing little filly." Granny Smith put in. "You need all that nutrition."

Apple Bloom, sprawled on the grass with a depressed face, sighed and looked at her uneaten sandwich.

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle said. "What's going on? You _love_ your PB and J."

"Who _doesn't?_!" Scootaloo said, smacking her lips.

"I'm sorry, sis." Apple Bloom said to her sibling. "It's just that all I can think about is Winona. I can't eat."

"Can I have it then?" Scootaloo asked.

"I understand." Applejack said. "But like Granny Smith said, you need your nutrition." Apple Bloom sighed and stood up.

"Alright." She declared. "I'll try." She grabbed the sandwich. She was about to take a bite, when animal sounds could be heard in the distance.

 _"Look!_ " Sweetie Belle cried joyously, looking at the others in the distance. "There's Opal!"

"And, _look_!" Scoootaloo said, pointing at Tank. "It's Tank!"

"Owlowiscous, Twilight!" Spike said about the owl.

" _Angel!"_ Fluttershy cried.

 _"GUMMY_!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

 _"Ow_!" Fluttershy said. "You yelled that right in my ear." Pinkie Pie looked at her.

"Oops, sorry Fluttershy, but I'm just so darn excited."

"I am too, but you can be excited _and_ be quiet." Pinkie Pie shrugged.

"I guess." She ran towards Gummy. " _GUMMY;_ DON'T WORRY, MOMMY'S COMING!" Every pony and Spike ran towards their pets and hugged them. Everypony except for the Apple family.

" _Congrats_ girls on reuniting with all of your pets." Applejack congratulated her friends. She looked at her sister.

"Aren't you going to congrats them, Sugercube?" Apple Bloom sighed.

"Congrats." She told them in a mournful tone. Applejack would've scolded her sister, but knew what she was going through, so just stayed quiet.

"You don't look too thrilled." Scootaloo said.

"Don't worry." Sweetie Belle assured her sullen friend. "I'm sure that Winona will come back to you guys someday." Apple Bloom sighed.

"Yeah'." She said. "But at this rate, I just don't know." The ponies and Spike felt sorry for her.

" _Aw, Sugercube!"_ Applejack said. "I wish I could do something to cheer you up."

"You can give me Winona back, but you can't, can you?" Owlowiscous looked at the top of the hill.

Winona stayed put on the top of the hill. She was torn. Should she go? Would it be worth it, or would she be disappointed? She just didn't know. And that is what tortured her.

She then saw a sad Apple Bloom, along with her family and their friends. This perked up the dog. Maybe they _do_ love her, and miss her! She then saw Owlowiscious looking at her. She took a deep breath.

She had made her decision. She couldn't take seeing all of those sad faces any longer. She ran down the hill, barking the whole way.

 _"Sugercube_ ," Applejack told her sister when she and the others all gasped as they saw the collie dog. "I think you're going to like this."

 _"Huh_?" Apple Bloom asked. The familiar barks coming closer. "Winona?" She looked up at the dog and a smile spread across her face. She ran towards the family dog. Applejack, Granny Smith, and Big Mac followed. "WINONA!" The dog barked and barked. The dog then tackled her to the ground, licking all over. This made the little filly laugh.

" _Winona_ ," She said. "Where were you? I missed you so much!" The dog just looked at her. "Aw, it doesn't matter. You're here, and I'm glad!"

"Welcome back to the family you ol' girl!" Applejack told her pet. "We all missed you and we are all glad that you are back."

"This calls for a celebration I say." Granny Smith said.

 _"YES; PARTY_!" Pinkie Pie cheered, bouncing up and down. The others just laughed. Pinkie Pie then shot her party canon. Confetti went everywhere. Fluttershy was confused.

"Uh, where do you get that canon from, Pinkie?" She asked her.

"You need to prepare for _anything,_ Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie said as she fired her cannon again.

"I guess you do."

"All of our pets must have traveled _miles_ to find us. " Twilight observed later that day. She smiled. "I think that's pretty cool."

"Ponies and pets in this case, would do _anything_ for their love ones, dear." Rarity said to the alicorn.

"I say that's pretty rad!" Rainbow Dash said.

 _"Yup!"_ Big Mac agreed.

"They must have gone on an incredible journey." Scootaloo said.

"A magical, _friendship_ journey!" Sweetie Belle added. "Get it? Because their journey was filled with friendship, and was magical!"

Apple Bloom hugged Winona after the party.

"I love you, Winona." She said. "And I always will." Winona barked in agreement.

Winona should've known that her family loves her and always will. She felt silly getting convinced otherwise. But, at least she had her friends to lead her on the right path. Journeys are always more rewarding and more interesting with friends. Sweetie Belle was right. She and her friends had indeed gone on a magical, friendship journey.


End file.
